


覆水难收

by Annabananana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Post-Resident Evil 3 Remake, Post-Resident Evil 5
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabananana/pseuds/Annabananana
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 2





	覆水难收

后勤工作并没有让吉尔感到更加轻松，每天都提心吊胆，甚至会害怕接到出勤队伍的发回的消息，她害怕传回来的是一条接着一条的噩耗。

在回家的路上，吉尔无意中发现了一家藏身地下室的枪械店。已经习惯做后勤管理的她，已经很久没有碰过枪械了。

她走进店里，发现店铺并不大，她看着墙上和货架上熟悉的型号和规格，突然有了想和克里斯一起再上前线的冲动。她转头看到了放在玻璃柜中的G18手枪，嘴角忍不住出现了微笑。

“我们还要走到什么时候？”吉尔叉着腰站在路边，看着眼前的男人提着一袋U.B.C.S.放在直升机上的备用装备，气也不喘地走在前面，他时不时举起大拇指，看看有没有人愿意送他们一程。这几百公里内除了横穿而过的一条公路，其他都是一片荒芜。

“怎么了，Super Cop，撑不下去了？”走在前面的男人转过身。

吉尔没有回答，她烦躁地转开了头，这也不是他的错。

卡洛斯再次举起了大拇指。

“不要说话。”卡洛斯看到一辆皮卡停靠在他们身边。

“嘿，年轻人！”大叔摇下了车窗。“什么事？”打量着卡洛斯身旁的吉尔。

“我们私奔了，现在需要找个地方落脚，能顺路送我们去最近的旅馆吗？”卡洛斯搂了一下吉尔的肩膀。吉尔下意识地想要挣脱，他侧过头在她耳边说“别动。”

这个小动作被大叔看在了眼里，“你确定没有收到威胁或者绑架吗，小姑娘。”

“能帮帮我们吗？”吉尔开口，不情愿地在后面加了句“拜托了。”

“上车吧！”大叔示意两人坐到皮卡后方的敞开式货车车厢。

“谢了！”卡洛斯朝大叔点了点头。

“一定要用那样的借口吗？”吉尔抱怨着。

“你好！我是一名雇佣兵，她是一名警察。我们刚从浣熊市逃出来！”卡洛斯一脸假正经地说道。

吉尔虽然觉得他很幼稚，但还是忍不住哼笑了一声。“Fine！”

吉尔坐在车厢的一侧，卡洛斯则坐在了另一侧。他看着吉尔用手托着脸，快要睡着却还要死撑的样子。如果是其他女生，估计早已躺在他的大腿上。但他尊重她的私人空间，也从不越界半步。除非她先将她自己画下的界限打破。

“Super Cop，我们到了。”卡洛斯用手指轻轻地推了推吉尔的肩膀。

“嗯？嗯~”吉尔捂着自己的眼睛，深吸了一口气，站了起来。

从吉尔的回答，他知道现在再说废话的话，85%会被她的起床气误伤。

吉尔在旅馆外的长凳坐着，紫红色的霓虹灯让她觉得自己还在做梦。卡洛斯拿着房间钥匙在她脸前晃了晃。

“怎么做到的？！”吉尔和他都身无分文的，但他说交给他，吉尔就让他去了。

“我抵押了一些东西。”卡洛斯耸了耸肩。

卡洛斯和吉尔上到二楼，一名看上去很年轻的金发女子，穿着低胸闪片吊带，右手拿着烟，在卡洛斯和吉尔经过的时候，向卡洛斯打了声招呼。

“我住203，如果你有...任何需要解决的需求...Call me。”女子开口说道，顺便看了看他身边的吉尔。

拿着钥匙开门的吉尔悄悄地翻了一个白眼。但身边的男人回了句“好，放心吧小姐，我会的。”吉尔故意放大了拔出钥匙的动作，用手肘给他来了一记。

卡洛斯把装备放在行李凳上，找出了一件备用T恤，他转身把T恤扔给吉尔。

“这什么？”吉尔看了看手上的衣服。

“所以你能把你身上那堆，换下来。”卡洛斯背对着她“你先用卫生间吧。”

“谢谢。”

吉尔顺便在卫生间清洗了自己的衣物，并用那台烦人的吹风机把贴身衣物吹干后，换上了卡洛斯给的t恤。

她换洗完出来之后，发现卡洛斯坐在床尾。

“我好了。”吉尔一边擦着自己的头发一边说。“到你了。”

卡洛斯出来的时候，吉尔已经在床上睡着了。他拿起那张散发着霉味的毯子，躺在了旁边的躺椅上。

在他半梦半醒的时候，他听到了吉尔爬了起来，然后卫生间响起了水流的声音。他调整了一下姿势打算继续睡，直到他觉得吉尔好像在里面待太久了。他把毯子扔到一边，跑到卫生间门前。

“吉尔？”

然后是水龙头被扭上的声音。吉尔打开厕所门“我没事。”

“你确定？”

“嗯。不用担心。”

卡洛斯看着吉尔爬回床上，她转过身背对着他。卡洛斯刚闭上眼，吉尔便开口“卡洛斯？”

卡洛斯睁开眼“怎么了？Super Cop。”

“能陪我聊聊天吗？”

“Sure.”卡洛斯坐了起来。

“我梦到了浣熊市，梦到了你，你也变异了。”吉尔始终背对着他。

“嘿，我没事，我在。”

吉尔坐了起来，转头看向他。

“你想让我坐你隔壁吗？”

吉尔点了点头。他没想到，这个比他勇敢多了的Super Cop，捉着他的衣角，缓缓睡去。现在，他是她唯一的依靠。

吉尔起床的时候，房间里只有她一个。

“卡洛斯？”

她走出房间，看到卡洛斯和隔壁的金发女子在聊天。她马上转身把门关上。心里有一种难以表达的感觉，像是被抛下了一样。

稍后，她试着联系其他S.T.A.R.S.成员或其他人，但没有人有任何回应。

当晚卡洛斯点了披萨外卖和啤酒。

“看你和隔壁的女生，聊得不错？”吉尔开口问道。“怎样，今晚还在这边睡吗？”

“Whoa，你在吃醋？”

“随便一问。”

“她还是不错的。或许我会考虑一下。”

吉尔把瓶里剩下的啤酒一饮而尽。“行！祝你有一个美好的夜晚。”

“嘿，慢点。”卡洛斯看着吉尔又开了一瓶啤酒。“她才19岁。”

“不关我事”吉尔继续喝着啤酒。

“她不是我喜欢的类型，太年轻了。”卡洛斯看着她。

“哼，怎么？你喜欢年纪比你大的？”

“我不介意试试。”

吉尔再次回过神来的时候，她正跨坐在卡洛斯的身上，而卡洛斯的吻则凌乱地落在了她的锁骨上。他的手流连在她的腰侧。她双手抚过他的下颚线，让他抬头迎上自己的吻。因为急促，两人的吻并没有配合在节奏上。

“吉尔...”卡洛斯低语着“你确定？”

“100%确定。”

吉尔有自己的节奏，卡洛斯尽自己所能去配合着她。他有力的双臂支撑着她，让她可以稍微依赖冲撞带来的惯性，不至于太快消耗掉所有的体力，但吉尔最后还是停了下来，无奈地笑了笑。

“累了？”

吉尔点了点头。

“那到我了。”卡洛斯一把将她抱起，双方换了个位置。

卡洛斯看着眼前的她，眼神涣散地看着他。她用手背轻捂住自己的嘴，另一只手将手旁的毯子抓到身边，双腿紧紧地锁着他。

他低头在她耳边低声道：嘘，is ok。

“Kiss me.”这是吉尔尽全力控制自己后，仅能说出的两个字。

那一刻，只剩他们二人。

吉尔醒来后，已经是第二天清晨，很奇怪，她昨晚没有做噩梦。她看着身边的卡洛斯，忍不住伸手拨弄了一下他的头发。

“嗯？”身旁的男人醒过来了，却没有睁开眼。“还早，再睡一会儿吧。”

时间在流逝，但吉尔感觉时间变慢了。浣熊市的一切后，她不知道自己该何去何从，也许待在他的身边，是目前最好的选择。

慢慢地，吉尔甚至忘记了时日。

吉尔知道他以雇佣兵的身份接一些工作，她会和他说“别做傻事。”

而她则试着反复联系克里斯和其他成员。

晚上，他们会时不时重温当晚的旧梦。

吉尔不知道这是什么，她只知道，那是她想要的。

吉尔曾经向卡洛斯抱怨过旅馆的条件实在太差，也和他说过对未来的担忧，毕竟谁又不想过安稳的生活？

一通电话，打破了这微妙的平衡。

“嘿，克里斯？”吉尔躲到了卫生间“嗯...好...知道...嗯”

吉尔出来时，卡洛斯并没有说话。

“我联系上我的队员了。”吉尔坦白到。

“嗯，那你什么时候和他们会合？”卡洛斯毫无挽留的意思，让吉尔感到有些失落。

“还不知道。”吉尔坐回他身边。“对了，你刚说有事情要告诉我。”

“我忘了。”卡洛斯耸了耸肩。

那晚两人都没有睡，所有的所有，都像是最后一次。

几天后，吉尔离开了。

没有像电视剧里演的，所谓的，她在他的生活中完全消失，没有一丝她的痕迹，就像她从未存在过。

她将一切留在了这里，衣柜里的衣物，洗手台上的护肤品，和他。

“嘿，有什么可以帮到你的吗？”枪械店的老板热情地跑了过来“吉尔？”

“卡洛斯？”

卡洛斯看着吉尔一头金发，感到有些惊讶。

“好久不见，你...染头发了？”

“呃...是啊。”吉尔拿起自己的头发看了看。“如果你不介意的话，我想买下这把G18。”

“当然！我帮你把它包起来。”卡洛斯没有了当年的稚气，多了一分成熟。

吉尔也不是当年那个可以不顾一切的Super Cop了。

但她还是忍不住看向他的手，他的无名指上没有婚戒。

“这么多年过去了，想起来那晚没想起来要对我说的话了吗？”吉尔笑问道，这个疑惑一直缠绕着她。

“不重要了。”卡洛斯把包装好的G18递给了她。

“但对我来说很重要。”

“吉尔...”

他没有告诉她，那每晚的温存，是爱。

他没有告诉她，后来当雇佣兵的收入，足够他们有一套自己的公寓。

他没有告诉她，她是他未来规划里的一部分。他，也可以给她安稳。

如同数年前一样，一个电话打断了一切。

“喂？克里斯？嗯，是，我在回家的路上了，嗯，好。”吉尔尴尬地挂掉了电话。

“再见了,Super Cop.”

“再见，卡洛斯。”

“嘿，我说过不会丢下你在一个没有我的寒冷世界里。”


End file.
